Mission Impossible
by InuKagomeLuver4Eva
Summary: A mysterious monster disrupts Lucy's mission and puts the lives of the town Leonit in terrible danger. Loki comes to the rescue, but the monsters soon overwhelm the spirit. Can Natsu come to the rescue or will both Leonit and Lucy fall prey? GORE GALORE!
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive me, I got a great idea for another story and I couldn't help but make it T-T. I haven't really gotten a grasp on the plot yet, but knowing me, I just make it up as I go :D I really need to update my other stories though...Don't worry, Accident is in the works and I just updated Running so I'm working on it :D**

**Not completely sure for a name, but I'll come up with something :3**

Blood trickled down her forehead in a steady stream, the hot, sticky crimson liquid stinging her eyes. Swiping her hand across her eyes, she cleared her vision and turned back to her opponent. The creature was standing roughly fifteen feet from her, it's grotesque pinchers snapping together loudly in the air. Its face resembled a mutation between a rat and a crocodile, its long snout covered in thick, black scales. Large red eyes glared down at her ragged form, thick green saliva overflowing from its massive jaw, sharp and crooked teeth jutting every which direction. A black, shaggy body connected to its head, the size nearly four times that of its prey standing helpless in front of it. Large powerful hind legs gave the beast the advantage of speed and power while it's more muscular front legs gave it pure strength to shred victims apart with massive two-foot claws. A thin, wispy tail swished side to side as it watched its prey with interest, plotting its next move.

The woman growled between her teeth and instinctively moved her hand to the keys dangling from her hip.

'One shot, that's all I need, just one shot. I wish I had some help..." Sliding her foot, she slid into a firmer stance, her slim fingers wrapping around the key she was looking for. Before she could make a move, the beast was already closing the gap between the two, its jaws snapping angrily. Ripping the key from the ring, the woman swiped it diagonally through the air, calling out in the process.

"Open, Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" A loud 'Poof' revealed a tall, muscular cow-human hybrid with a large axe in his hands, his black eyes locked onto the monster in front of him.

"Moooo, I shall protect you, Lucy! Take this!" Taurus cried as he planted his feet into the ground and swung his mighty axe towards the creature. The creature just grabbed the axe in its pinchers and snapped it in half like a twig. Taurus stumbled back and stared at the remains of his weapon in disbelief.

"Taurus, watch out!" The woman, now known as Lucy, cried out in horror as the monster slashed its massive claws towards the cowman, his reaction too slow. Large gashes appeared on his body and he looked back at Lucy apologetically.

"Sorry, Lucy, I was unable to protect you! Moooo!" Taurus cried as his body wavered before he vanished with a 'Poof', leaving Lucy with no protection.

"Taurus! Damnit, you're going to pay for that!" Lucy cried out as she whipped out another key, preparing to launch another attack. Spotting this, the creature lashed out its claw, catching her side before sending her through the air, blood raining down from her ragged body. Time slowed as Lucy soared through the air, her body racked with excruciating pain from her wounds. Her mind was blank and she could almost swear her life was flashing before her eyes; from her time in the Heartphillia mansion to meeting Natsu and joining Fairy Tail and everything in between. Her friends...no, her _Nakama_, meant the world to her...and to leave them like this, it was just unacceptable to die without a fight. To die without trying was like giving up from the beginning. Lucy felt her eyes widen slightly as her comrade Natsu's voice echoed in her ears.

"_Never give up, Luce. That's the Fairy Tail way!"_ He had told her after a vicious battle with a Dark Guild. Team Natsu had been on the verge of losing when the Dragon Slayer had staggered to a stand, his fists clenched as he threw his head back and let out a battle cry.

"_We are Fairy Tail, we NEVER give up! Our Nakama gives us the strength to carry on even when we're on the verge of collapse! On behalf of my Nakama and Fairy Tail, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" _Needless to say, the Dark Guild was completely overthrown and demolished, all thanks to Natsu who had gathered enormous strength from his Nakama to defeat the head master in a single blow.

Lucy had always kept that quote in her mind, using it whenever she or her comrades were on the verge of defeat, the words giving her enough strength to finish the mission. And this mission was no different from the other ones.

"For my Nakama, for Fairy Tail...I will not be defeated so easily!" Lucy cried out as she twisted her body and reached for the key that had fallen from her hand. Fingers clasping down on it, she waved it through the air and felt her magical power dwindling down.

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!" In a cloud of smoke, Loki suddenly appeared, his suit jacket billowing as he fell through the air along side Lucy.

"I'm a little hurt that you didn't call me first, Lucy—oh my god, what _happened_ to you?" He gasped in shock at the wounds on his master's body. Three large claw gashes dug deep into her side, blood steadily oozing from them. Her hair was sticky with the crimson substance and a trickle of the substance was making its way down her forehead. Her arms had cuts and abrasions all down them, some bleeding slightly while others barely broke the skin. Her face was pale from the blood loss, but her eyes had fire dancing within them, determination filling her chocolate brown orbs.

"Don't worry about me, Loki, just focus on defeating that thing! We have to hurry before it escapes to the village nearby!" Lucy cut to the chase, her finger pointing at the creature that was preparing to leap into the air and finish her off. Adjusting his glasses, the spirit grabbed Lucy as they neared the ground, setting her down gently against one of the few trees left.

"Don't worry, Lucy, I'll take care of this thing in a second flat. Just stay back and rest," Loki flashed her a smile before dashing into the clearing, aiming his arm at the creature. "Regulus...Beam!" A flash of light burst from the ring on his finger and shot towards the creature. Sensing the attack, the creature let out a loud screech as it narrowly dodged the attack, the fur on the left side of its body singeing from the attack. Letting out an angered roar, the beast sprinted towards the spirit, its jaws opening to an alarming angle. Loki prepared to aim again when he felt his time in the real world slipping away.

"No, not yet, I can't return to the Spirit World yet!" Loki growled as he felt his body fading out, his head whipping back to find Lucy struggling to stay conscious. "Lucy, stay with me just a few minutes longer! If you lose consciousness, then it's the end for you!" Lucy rolled her head back against the tree and blinked heavily a few times, her breathing evening out.

"S-sorry, Loki...I'll try..." Was all the mage could manage in her weakened state before she closed her eyes, her body relaxing. Loki felt his body return fully and he turned to come face-to-face with the creature, its jaws inches from his face. Quickly sidestepping the beast, Loki slammed his fist into the beasts' jaw, a sickening crunch echoing loudly throughout the clearing. The beast let out a pained roar as its lower jaw hung limply, blood and saliva pouring to the ground. Not giving the beast the chance to strike again, Loki aimed his ring at the beast and charged an attack.

"Regulus..." But before he could release the magic, the spirit began to fade away, his body becoming transparent. "No..." He whispered before he disappeared with a 'Pop', leaving the unconscious Lucy alone with the savage beast. Howling in anger and pain, the creature began to rampage, destroying trees and tearing up the ground with its powerful claws, forgetting about its prey temporarily. Being unconscious, the mage never noticed more of the monsters stealthily making their way through the forest towards their wounded comrade.

The massive roar of the creatures echoed through the land, signaling the beginning of their blood fest feast.

Natsu hadn't moved once since he entered the guild, the familiar blonde-haired comrade he was waiting for was out doing a mission in a nearby town. Without him. Sighing, the Dragon Slayer slumped miserably onto the table, Happy mirroring his actions with a sigh.

"Natsu, when is Lucy coming back? It's boring without her!" The Exceed complained as his ears drooped against his head, his face squishing against the table.

"I don't know, Happy, but I hope she comes back soon," Natsu mumbled as he too squished his face against the table, boredom evident on his face. Erza had gone on an S-class mission and Gray was in another town taking care of some wannabe thieves. Both of them would be gone for a few days or more, depending on how fast they complete their missions.

"Natsu, why the long face?" Came a tinkling voice and the two looked over to see Mirajane standing there with her pretty little head tilted, slight concern on her face.

"Lucy hasn't come back from her mission," Happy said glumly, his tone sad.

"Oh, she should be back by now. Her mission only took two days at the most," Mira said thoughtfully, her finger resting against her cheek in thought. Natsu perked up at this and looked at the barmaid with a confused look.

"Mira, how long has Lucy been gone on that mission?" Mira hummed a little before letting out an 'Ah!' sound.

"I'm pretty sure she's been gone for almost a week now. Oh, I hope nothing's happened to her..." The ex-Takeover mage clasped her hands together in worry, her wide blue eyes moving to stare at the large wooden guild doors. Natsu followed her gaze and frowned, concern starting to eat away at his insides. Standing abruptly, he threw the end of his scarf over his shoulder and began making his way to the doors, determination in his eyes.

"Natsu, wait for me!" Happy cried as he unfolded his wings and took after his best friend, not wanting to be left behind.

"Wait, Natsu, where are you going?" Mirajane called after the two, her hand raised as if to stop them from leaving. Turning around, Natsu gave the barmaid a lopsided grin and a thumbs up before pushing the large doors open and running down the streets of Magnolia, Happy right behind him.

"He's going after Luce, leave 'im alone, Mira!" Cana slurred from behind her barrel of alcohol, the Card mage already intoxicated and it wasn't even noon. "My cards knew this was gonna happen, so just let fate play out! Come 'ave a drink, Mira!" Cana let out a gleeful laugh before picking her barrel up and downing it in one large gulp before throwing it against the wall, nearly hitting Gajeel and Laxus. Standing up, the Iron Dragon Slayer glared at the Card mage, his arm transforming into a pillar.

"Oi, you tryin' to start a fight?" Gajeel shouted to the drunken mage, his anger escalading rapidly as Cana just threw another barrel at him, laughing her ass off. Gajeel suddenly snapped and within seconds, the whole guild was brawling; tables were smashed, chairs were thrown, and when Elfman joined in, people went flying across the room one after another. Mirajane just sighed and went back to cleaning glasses behind the bar, her mind wandering to the whereabouts of Lucy.

"Bring her back home safely, Natsu."

By the time Lucy began to stir, darkness had fallen over the forest, night critters beginning to stir. Her eyes slowly looked around the area, but the darkness concealed most of the forest floor and area. Groaning, the mage placed a hand to her head only to find a semi-dry sticky substance coating her hair. Blinking in confusion, Lucy brought her hand to her face and noticed the red substance was partially dried blood.

"What...happened?" Lucy murmured as she let her arm drop back down, only to hiss in pain at the movement. She noticed her arms were laced with cuts and abrasions, the skin around them turning red from irritation. Grimacing, the mage attempted to sit up and immediately let out a scream of agony as pain exploded from her side, her back arching as her nails dug into the dirt. Her breathing became heavy and labored, her eyes wide as she tried to handle the pain. After what seemed like hours, the pain subsided enough for her to slump back against the tree, her chest heaving rapidly as her lungs burned. Closing her eyes, she rested her back against the tree and focused on evening her breathing, each breath shaky.

Her magical power was completely emptied from her battle earlier along with her dwindled energy. Her body felt weak and heavy, presumably from the blood loss. Opening her eyes slightly, Lucy tilted her head to look at the constellations above her, the familiar shapes of her spirits shining brightly.

'They look so bright up there...' With her eyes on the night sky, the mage failed to notice the large creature lurking not too far off, a low growl emitting from its throat as it stalked its prey. Taking a step forward, the creature prepared to leap forward when its bat-like ears picked up another sound and it turned its scaled snout to the air, searching for a scent of any kind. An unfamiliar scent wafted it into its nose and the creature stalked off towards the source, body slinking through the trees before stopping at the edge of the forest. Standing on its hind legs, the creature looked to the north where the small town of Leonit lay quietly. A ghost-like smile appeared on the creatures face and it was soon heading off towards the small town, howling in eager to feed on fresh humans.

Hearing the familiar howl of the creature that had attacked her, the Celestial mage jerked her eyes open and wildly looked around, her heart pounding against her chest painfully.

"W-where is it? Where did it go?" Lucy whispered to herself as she scanned the surrounding area, fear freezing her veins. A faint roar echoed through the air and instantly Lucy knew where the creature was heading. "Oh no...I have to...warn them!" Struggling to stand, the mage gasped and wrapped her arm over her side, warm blood trickling out. After catching her breath, Lucy pushed against the tree and stumbled to a stand, the blood rushing from her head, causing her to almost lose her balance. Falling to her knees, the mage let her head hang down, her blood-soaked bangs covering her eyes.

"I'm useless...there's no way I can fight...like this..." Just as she felt like collapsing and dying quietly, Natsu's words echoed in her mind, reminding her never to give up, even on the verge of collapse. But there was no way Lucy could make it to the town without bleeding to death first. There was no excuse to let all those people be slaughtered by a creature that she failed to kill herself. Just as she was preparing to stand up, a 'Pop' was heard and an arm pulled her up to a stand.

"Come on, Lucy, you can't give up now. What would Natsu say if he saw you give up like this?" Loki's voice cooed in her ear as he swung her up into his arms, his glasses reflecting the moonlight.

"L-Loki...but...how...?" Lucy rasped out, her eyes filling with tears as her emotions overcame her.

"I came through using my own power. I wasn't able to leave the Spirit World since your magical power had emptied, but once I gained my strength back, I immediately jumped back through the gate." Loki explained as he began walking out of the forest and into the vast empty desert spanning between the town and forest. Readjusting his grasp on Lucy, he began to sprint across the cool sand towards Leonit.

"H-hurry...the town...they're in...troub...le..." Lucy whispered out before she blacked out, her body going limp in her spirit's arms. Gritting his teeth together, Loki pushed his body faster towards the town. He had to get Lucy medical attention before she died and before the entire town was wiped out in a single blow.

"I really hope some of the other guild members are nearby..." The stellar spirit growled as he continued running, his fiery orange locks waving in the wind.

"Natsu, can we rest yet? I'm getting tired..." Happy whined as his magic wore off and he flopped onto Natsu's head, his tail waving bleakly body becoming a noodle.

"Not until we find out what happened to Lucy, Happy. We should be nearing the town soon." Natsu assured his blue friend as he continued to trek through the darkness, his steps determined. Happy just let out another sigh before rolling over to his back to face the stars.

"Hey, Natsu. Do you think Lucy can see these stars too?"

"I bet she can, Happy. Wait, don't the stars look like her keys?" Natsu suddenly asked, stopping dead to crane his neck and gaze at the bright stars also.

"There's Leo! Hey, how come it's flashing?" Happy waved his hand at the constellation, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. Leo's constellation began to flicker before rhythmically flashing, each star brightening before dimming and then repeating.

"Hmm, that's weird. You think it means he's in trouble or something?" Natsu also scrunched his eyebrows together, his thoughts trailing back to Lucy. "Ah, maybe he's found Lucy! Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

Loki had surged his power, hoping anyone from Fairy Tail would notice his distress and come to the rescue. So far, he had low hopes anyone would notice it this late at night but it was a last-resort effort. Lucy had gone from bad to worse, a nasty infection coursing through her body resulting in her body shaking with chills and a high temperature. The night air had become chilly, a cold breeze slamming into Loki's back and going right through his suit.

"Just a little further, Lucy, hang on. You can't die on us." The spirit growled as he climbed the last sand hill, the town less than a mile away. As he stopped to look at the small town, he noticed right away something was horribly wrong. Buildings were on fire and screams were heard as the creature from earlier rampaged through the streets, shredding people to bits in search of a good meal. But that wasn't the worst part; there was more than one creature. Each one looked even more grotesque than the last, their faces ranging from short and furry, to long and scaly. They all had the same large muscular bodies, sharp tails, and jagged teeth protruding from their jaws.

Panic flooded through Loki's body and he felt himself take a few steps back in shock.

"T-there's more than one of them? Where are they coming from? There's no way we can defeat this many!" The spirit choked out, his body shaking in fear. Lucy began to stir, causing Loki to snap back to reality. "Hold on, Lucy. I'll find a safe place to hide you where you'll be safe."

Regaining some confidence, the Lion spirit slid down the hill using his feet as skis and landed on level ground. Readjusting Lucy, he sprinted towards the town, keeping an eye out for the deadly creatures. As he neared the town, a loud growl came from his left and he whirled around to see one of the beasts' charging at him, its jaws unhinged as it prepared to chow down on both mages. Raising his fist, Loki fired off a Regulus Blast, striking the beast in its chest. The mutant roared loudly and tripped over its own legs, skidding across the sand towards them. Not having enough time to react, Loki covered Lucy as much as he could with his body before turning his back to the monster, taking the full force of the creature's weight.

"Guah!" the spirit cried out as the weight sent the two flying into the sand, a cloud of dust exploding upward from the impact. Pushing himself to his knees, Loki shook the sand from his hair before looking over to Lucy. She was groaning in pain and attempting to curl into a ball but the large gashes in her side prevented her from shifting too far. Ensuring she wasn't injured further, the spirit turned his attention to the creature twenty feet away, its form trashing wildly in the sand as blood seeped from the wound on its chest, staining the grains of sand a dark red. Staggering to a stand, Loki aimed his fist at the beast and fired another beam, this time striking it through the head and ending its life in a second.

"Damn, what the hell is this thing?" The celestial spirit muttered as he rubbed his wrist, the impact of landing spraining it. Grabbing Lucy, he threw her arm over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around her waist, being mindful of the large wound, and began to drag her towards a building with an open door. Checking to make sure there were no other monsters around, Loki dragged Lucy through the door and kicked it shut behind him just in case.

"What was that?" A woman's voice whispered fearfully from the corner of the room, a group of people cowering fearfully in the darkness. Loki stopped and let his eyes adjust before slowly moving once more.

"Please, I don't mean you any harm. My friend is gravely ill and I need to find her medical help. Would you happen to have any?" Loki asked feverishly, the heat from Lucy's body growing with every passing minute.

It was silent for a minute but then a woman stood and slowly walked over to the duo, caution in her steps.

"I'm a healing mage, but most of my supplies are in a small shop just down the street," She said slowly, coming to a stop a few feet from the mages. "But there's no way I can go out there with those man-eaters. Please, if you can gather everything in the cupboard labeled, 'Hanta Potions', then I should be able to heal her. Does she have any open wounds?"

A flashlight clicked on from the corner and shined at Lucy, the group of people gasping in horror. The woman who had stepped forward clasped her hands over her mouth in shock, her dark eyes wide. Getting closer, she knelt down and reached out a hand to examine the wound when Lucy suddenly began coughing up blood, the crimson liquid splattering against the woman's pale face.

"She doesn't have much time. Girls, quickly, prepare a table in the next room. Gather thick threads and the large sewing needles from the closet. Hanna, get two bowls of water; one hot and one cold. Liana, gather some disinfectant from the basement. Let's move, ladies! But remember; keep the lights low and be as quiet as possible." The other people began to move quickly but quietly, their footsteps pattering across the wooden floor.

"I can't thank you enough for your help, milady. I'll try and get the medicine as fast as I can. Do you by chance have a communication orb? My guild is not far from here and I'm going to need all of the backup I can get." Loki said with a charming smile, causing the woman to falter slightly at his charming looks.

"O-of course, right this way." The woman stuttered before showing Loki the orb resting on a shelf over an ancient fireplace. "Just think of the place you want to contact and the orb shall connect to them." The spirit nodded before carefully handing Lucy over to the woman before grabbing the orb, moving it to a small table a few feet from him. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hands on the orb and closed his eyes, Fairy Tail's building entering his mind. A few moments passed and when nothing happened, Loki opened his eyes to see Mirajane's worried face.

"_Loki, what's wrong? Cana's cards predicted a catastrophe about to occur. Where are you? Where's Lucy?"_ The Takeover mage asked frantically, other members of the guild crowding around the orb to see what was happening.

"Mira, I don't have a lot of time to explain. Lucy's mission was a failure, she was attacked. She's severely hurt and her body is burning up with infection. I need you to send the strongest members out to Leonit, the town is under attack by mutated creatures! You need to hurry, they're eating people alive out here!" Loki shouted into the orb, his normally calm composure now wild and frantic. He could hear faint talking in the background but kept his eyes glued to the orb.

"_Alright, Gajeel, Elfman, team up with Fried, Bixlow, and Evergreen and start heading to Leonit! Levy, your team will find Lucy and bring her back safely!"_ Mirajane commanded loudly, her face no longer sweet and innocent. _"Lisanna, inform Master right away. Someone find a way to contact Erza and Gray if possible! We're running out of time, people! Lives are at stake! Loki, I need you to listen to me carefully,"_ The ex-Takeover mage said sternly, her fists clenched tightly in front of her chest. _"Whatever you do, do __**not**__ go back into the Spirit World. Stay here as long as you can to help protect Lucy! Everyone should be there in about two hours."_ Loki clenched his teeth and slammed his fist on the table, glowering at the globe.

"Not good enough, Mira! This whole town will be burnt to the ground and soulless in less than one! These creatures are multiplying fast. Get them here _**fast**_!" Loki was forced away from the orb as the front windows shattered, the force sending him back into the wall.

"Oh no...they've come for us!" Hanna screamed as a creature stuck its ugly face in the window, gnashing its teeth wildly as it struggled to fit through the window." Loki struggled to his feet before looking for a weapon. If he was going to stay in this world as long as possible, he was going to need an alternative plan. Spotting a mounted sword, the spirit yanked it from the wall before hurling it towards the beast. The blade sank through the thick, wrinkled skin of its head, killing it instantly.

"Go, I'll hold the rest of them off!" He shouted to the petrified girls as he ran to the deceased beast and yanked the weapon out, blood as dark as night spurting out like a fountain. More of the creatures began to call out for their comrade, the ground shaking as a few of them charged closer to the flimsy house.

"Get to the basement and prepare a new table. Sir, I need you to hold them off until I can come back and protect the house while you're gone." The woman told Loki before turning and carrying Lucy around a corner and out of sight. Turning back to the window, Loki watched with careful eyes for the next batch of creatures.

"_Loki, what's happening?"_ Came Master's serious voice from the orb, jerking the spirit from his concentration. Without answering, Loki picked up the orb in one hand and turned it towards the creature, allowing Makarov to see the creature firsthand.

"There's more on the way," Loki added gruffly as he heard low growling from just outside the building. "Get here as fast as you can, I can't defeat all of these alone." With that, he threw the orb towards a new creature that had begun to crawl through the window. The thick ball shattered against its head, a pain howl escaping from its throat as it fell back into the street. Another one began climb in when an invisible force suddenly shot it back, sending it crashing into the building across the street.

"I won't have these things enter _**my **_house and kill these girls!" The woman from earlier exclaimed as she sent another field out, this one sealing the opening in the window. "Go now! I can only hold this for a short time. You can get out through a window on the second floor, just turn left and smash out the window and the end of the hall! We're running out of time!"

Loki clenched the sword tighter in his hand before briefly nodding and sprinting towards the stairs, his hand on the railing when he stopped and turned to face the woman.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. If I don't come back...make sure to protect Lucy until more Fairy Tail mages arrive." Loki said before vanishing up the stairs, leaving the woman to fend off the malicious alone. Sharply turning around the corner, Loki raised his fist and blasted the window out, the sound most likely alerting the creatures. Lithely jumping through the window, the Lion spirit found himself looking down at a battlefield. Corpses lined the street as the creatures ripped and shredded them into just puddles of blood. Buildings began to collapse as fires ate away at the wood, large clouds of debris and dust exploding towards the sky as they fell. Screams of agony echoed through the night air as people fell prey to the carnivorous monsters.

"Oh my god..." Was all Loki breathed out as the town crumbled to the ground in front of his eyes.

Little did he know that this was only the beginning.

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I try my best to check for grammar issues, I'm a total grammar Nazi XD. So, I'm not sure on a name, so I'm going to call it Mission Impossible for now. I WANT YOU GUYS TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR A NAME! Normally I come up with awesome names, but this story wasn't planned out so it doesn't have one :(. I hope you guys like this ^_^! **


	2. Author's Note

**I am so, so, so, so, sorry! I have been neglecting my stories and I feel terrible about it :( I've been busy with work and getting ready for a 5 day road trip to South Dakota for SoDak con! But anyways, I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. My next Dragon Ball Z chapter is in the works, page 3 so far lol, and should hopefully be up before I leave for my road trip where I will have zero internet :. Also, I feel the last chapter of True Love or Just Unfaithful could have ended a lot better so that's probably going to be edited along with the chapter of DBZ that had Vegeta not knowing what a heart monitor was. It has been bugging me since someone pointed it out lol so I'm going to fix it and make him into angry Vegeta :D! Again, a million apologies! I will get better at updating my stories! **

**InuKagsLuver4Eva ~3**


	3. Urgent Author's Note

**I have some bad news, dear readers. My laptop has decided to toast itself so I am currently without a writing computer D: but don't fear! I am going to look in the next few days for a new laptop and hopefully my dad will be able to save my story files from the toasted computer. I will update as soon as I can! Sorry for the trouble! I will update every story once I get a new laptop! **

**~InuKagsLuver**


	4. Author's Update

**Great news, fans! I now have a new laptop :D while it doesn't yet have Microsoft Word on it, it does have WordPad which will work for the moment. Unfortunately, Russian Roulette and Accident will not be updated quite yet since those stories were in the works on my other computer. I'm hoping they can be extracted so I can continue them on my new computer. Thank you all for waiting while I get back on track! Much love and thanks, **

**Inukagsluver.**


	5. Author's Author's Note (Urgent)

I am so sorry to let everyone know this, but my laptop (my SECOND one) has decided to crash and not let me use it. I apologize for this and I will try to get it fixed, but it's not looking too good right now. Even Windows crashes and that's not good at all…

BUT good news is that I have Word on my desktop so I can work on the stories here if I can manage to get them off of my other computer. So please bear with me a little while longer until I can get everything sorted out and fixed.

~Inukagsluver4eva


End file.
